This invention is directed to the field of construction and, in particular, to a portable device that provides a means for holding a container stationary while the contents of the container are mixed.
Modern construction materials used for various construction trades such as tiling, drywall, ceilings, concrete, spraydeck, paint, driveway sealing, floor levelers, and resins are typically prepared at a job site. These construction jobs require point-of-use mixing or remixing of premixed materials that may have separated during shipping or long term storage. The problem exists when mixing is attempted of thick slurry materials.
By way of example, a job may require small amounts of stucco material to be prepared for wall patching. Stucco material is basically a cement mix and is prepared by mixing water to a dry cement mix. For convenience, mixing of such materials is typically performed in a container such as a 2 xc2xd or 5 gallon bucket. Currently, such materials are mixed manually by use of a stirring stick or by use of a power operated device having a paddle type stirrer. Profession tradesmen can ill afford the time it takes to mix such materials by a hand stirrer and commonly employ a power operated device which can be unwieldy if the container is not properly secured. In operation, a worker will stand on the rim of the bucket and engage the power stirrer. Standing on the rim is most dangerous should the operator slip or the bucket break. Further, if the bucket is overfilled the centrifugal force created by the stirring action will result in spillage and wasted manpower for clean-up. Still further, typically a second person is required to add ingredient while the first person is mixing for efficiency, yet the use of a second man again wastes manpower.
For this reason numerous items have been patented in an attempt to provide an efficient and cost effective means for mixing of materials with minimal spillage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,291 discloses a motored driven paint mixer mounted to a conventional container by use of a bracket. The electric mixer provides an automated means for liquefying the container contents but fails to provide a convenient means of mixing all of the material as the angle of mixing is fixed. Further, the bracketry is designed for a specialty motor and does not take into account the need for mixing slurry materials wherein the mixer will xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d as it is not secured to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,390 discloses a paint mixer which is capable of mixing the entire contents of the container by use of an enlarged propeller. However, the device provides no mechanism for securing the container during the mixing process. Thus, should a slurry be mixed the container will spin unless properly weighted or otherwise held to the ground. In such instances, an individual may need to hold the container while another individual mixes the material. If the individual is alone, he will need to improvise by placing weights on the top of the container or even standing on it to prevent it from spinning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,770 discloses yet another paint stirrer which in this embodiment consists of a modified cap with an attachment for a drill handle. This device provides a means for mixing but fails to provide a means of rotating the container.
Yet another example of mixing devices is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,979 wherein yet another paint container has a modified cover having a coupling for attachment to an electric drill. Similar concepts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,922 and D320,938.
What the prior art fails to disclose is that should the contents of the container be in a state of difficult mixture, then the ability to cause the materials to be mixed therein is dependent upon the ability of the operator to prevent the container from rotating during the mixing operation. As previously stated, an operator may need to stand on the container or otherwise wedge it between their legs in an effort to prevent the container from rotating. As it would be expected, a mixture of sand and cement provide significant resistance to a mixing apparatus until a state of liquidity occurs.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is an apparatus or device capable of securing a container in a fixed position by employing the weight of the operator yet further allowing ease of access to the container without modification thereto, and being of such size to allow for ease of container content liquidity.
The instant invention is a container holder adaptable to 2 xc2xd and 5 gallon buckets, the buckets being defined as having a circular bottom with a continuous side wall forming an interior section. The instant invention includes a one-piece raised top portion having a centrally disposed aperture. Depending from the top portion are two legs that extend downwardly from the top of the bucket so as to span the entire height with foot pads joined at the bottom of the legs extending outwardly therefrom.
In operation, an individual places the instant invention over the rim of the bucket and adjusts the foot pads to be flush with the support surface. The legs are sized so as to cause engagement of the rim by the top portion when the foot pads are stepped on. In one embodiment, the weight of the individual engages the container rim so as to hold the container in a fixed ridged position. Materials can be added to the container and an electric mixing mechanism inserted through the aperture allow mixing of the materials therein.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the legs depending from the top portion frictionally engage the sidewall of the bucket for purposes of maintaining the bucket in a fixed position. The legs may include an inner surface which is curved to follow the surface of the bucket further providing a positioning/alignment operation. To accommodate different size buckets the legs are adjustable. For storage the legs can be retracted or hinged allowing the legs to fold inward.
In a preferred embodiment, the top of the bucket is notched by use of a razor, knife, or snipes. Placement of a notch on opposing side surfaces provides a stable engagement. Engagement tabs located along a lower surface of the top portion are inserted into the prepared notches and prevent rotation of the container when the foot pads have applied weight.
Thus an objective of the instant invention is to provide a container holder capable of maintaining a mixing bucket in a fixed position despite the consistency of the materials to be mixed.
Another objective of the instant invention is to provide a device that is adaptable to different size containers having a bubblous top that conforms to the size of various bucket openings and adjustable legs to accommodate various heights.
Another objective of the instant invention is to provide an engagement means for locking of a bucket in a position, the engagement means being either a locking mechanism such as tabs for engaging the rim of a bucket or side mounted tabs placed along the inner surface of the legs to prevent rotation thereof.
Still another objective of the instant invention is to provide a raised conical shape to prevent spillage by providing an area of expansion during a fast mixing process. Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.